


Different Types of Love

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: This is a series of one shots with different Avengers ships.





	1. Mischief and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Peter has had a crush on Loki and an accident causes him to express his feelings.

          Peter Parker was a 20 year old student at Empire State University, studying biophysics and still keeping up with his duties as the Avenger, Spiderman. He lived part-time at the Avengers Base in New York, and part-time with his Aunt May at her house. He also had a huge crush on Loki. Loki was a reformed villain, now Avenger, who lived full-time in Avengers tower. He spent his time going on more private missions with Bucky, given that the two had discovered they both enjoyed getting into mischief. None of the Avengers knew Peter had a thing for Loki, he was pretty sure most of them wouldn’t approve regardless of Loki being a good guy now. Peter always found his way to Loki when they were both at the base though, so much so that he’d be surprised if Loki didn’t know how he felt.

 

            It was Saturday afternoon. Loki was sitting in the lounge area enjoying some peace and quiet while watching reruns of Live PD. Everybody had gone out for various reasons and since silence seemed rare these days, he was not about to argue when Tony asked him to stay in in case of emergency. His silence was short lived when F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted his show.

            _“Loki, it would seem that Mr. Parker has arrived and is in grave need of medical attention.”_

“Crap,” jumping up, Loki ran to the entrance of the facility to find a severely injured Peter barley holding himself up. Without a word, he lifted Peter up and carried him to the medical room, placing him on the table and quickly examining what happened to the young superhero. It looks as if he had been stabbed in his side and leg, both were bleeding rapidly.

            _“There is some medicine in the cabinet to your left on the top shelf that should help with the pain. His metabolism is more advance so give him two. I have already contacted Mr. Stark, but he is not nearby. You will have to wrap up his wounds in the meantime to stop the bleeding.”_

“I don’t need to wrap up anything,” he grabbed the medicine and gave it to Peter, “I can heal him. It’ll just hurt,” using both hands to cover the wounds, Loki used his magic to slowly and carefully heal Peter’s injuries. Peter gripped the sides of the table praying that the medicine would kick in quickly because he of how much pain he was in. Loki tried to sooth him, “Hey, relax. It’s going to be ok, just stop getting stabbed by, whatever you got stabbed by,” he smiled slightly and looked at Peter.

            “Thank you...even though it hurts a lot,” Peter tried to smile but cringed at a sudden pain. After a few minutes Loki was almost done healing his wounds, and the medicine he gave him kicked in. Peter was giggling like a child and trying to poke at Loki.

            “Would you stop that? What did I give you?” he finished healing his wounds.

            “Heh drugs,” he tried to sit up but Loki pushed him back down.

            “Healed does not mean get up. You still need to rest because you’ll feel some soreness for a few hours,” he double checked to make sure he had fully healed the wounds.

            “I feel things...I feel lots of things!” he laughed again before grabbing Loki’s shirt and tugging him down so their faces were only an inch apart. “I feel things...for you…” Before Loki could question the statement, Peter pulled him down into a kiss. Loki was shocked, to say the least, and yet the God of Mischief found himself kissing the young hero back. The moment didn’t last long though as Loki fully processed what was going on and pulled away, out of Peter’s reach.

            “Stark will kill me if he finds out. Just, please rest,” he sighed and watched over Peter, from a slight distance, until Tony returned in a slight panic.

            “What happened?? Is he ok?” he rushed in asking questions before seeing Peter asleep on the table and Loki at his side watching him.

            “He’ll be ok. I gave him the medicine F.R.I.D.A.Y. recommended and healed his wounds. He’s resting now, though whatever he took made him somewhat...delusional,” he avoided eye contact fearing that somehow Tony knew about the kiss.

            “Thank you for taking care of him. And, for staying here. I can keep on eye on him if you want to get back to whatever you were doing before,” he sat on the other side of the table.

            “Of course, and thank you. I think I shall just return to my room. If anything changes, let me know,” he stood and looked over Peter one more time before heading to his room to think. As he rinsed off the blood from Peter’s wounds, he wondered if the kiss was genuine. He went to lay in bed while F.R.I.D.A.Y. did her best to keep Loki aware of when Peter woke up and returned to his room, and then when Peter crawled out of his window and showed up at Loki’s window. He was tapping on the window for a full minute before giving up and opening it.

            “You’re suppose to answer the window when I’m at it you know,” he crawled in and shut the window.

            “You’re supposed to be resting and not crawling around the base, you know,” he was laying flat on his back with his hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling.

            “I rested. I wanted to, thank you, for fixing me,” he walked over and stood at the edge of the bed.

            “Couldn’t that have waited until tomorrow?”

            “No, because I came to ask you something,” he shuffled nervously.

            “I’m all ears.”

            “Why did you kiss me back?” he blurted this out. Loki, trying to hide his surprise that Peter remembered, sat up and moved so he was leaning against the headboard.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he crossed his arms.

            “Yes you do,” Loki was about to respond but Peter cut him off, “Don’t bullshit me. I didn’t come here for some silver tongue nonsense. I came here because for the past three years I have been following you around with a crush, terrified of telling you or anyone else, and suddenly I’m drugged up and kiss you, and you kiss me back?? I deserve to know why,” he crossed his arms too and was doing his best to look intimidating. Though he was 20, Peter was still viewed as somewhat of the child Avenger given how often he still acted like one.

            “I think I like confident Peter,” he smirked but Peter still stood strong, “Look, you are attractive and you’ve been nice to me since day one. I, may have developed a certain, fondness, of you and was not opposed to the idea of you, kissing me.”

            “What did I say about silver tongue nonsense?”

            “That’s not nonsense.”

            “That’s you not being forward, that’s you skirting around that fact that you have a thing for me.”

            “What do you want me to say Peter? That I like you? That I’ve had a thing for you for a certain period of time but didn’t say anything because Stark would most likely kill me?” he sat forward in his bed and Peter smiled.

            “Yes Loki, that’s all I wanted you to say,” he climbed onto the bed hesitantly and sat across from Loki.

            “Stark will kill both of us, you know that,” he looked concerned, but happy that Peter had moved closer.

            “I mean, he’ll kill you first…” he laughed a little. Suddenly, Loki grabbed Peter and pulled him into his lap, wrapping Pete’s legs around his waist. “Now he’s really going to kill you…” he blushed and Loki smirked.

            “I always come back though, don’t I?” without a word, Loki pulled him into a passionate kiss. Peter was thoroughly relieved that this went well, plus his fantasy was finally coming true. Although, he was seriously aroused and trying very hard to hide it, but his pants were uncomfortably tight. Loki smirked and pulled back, “Are you trying to get us into more trouble?”

            “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he blushed and shifted slightly. Loki hummed and kissed along his jawline. Peter closed his eyes and tried to relax, “I’d be fine with just spending the night you know.” Suddenly, Loki pulled him down so they were laying face to face.

            “Then you spend the night and sneak out before anybody starts looking for you.”

            “You’re a lot less sassy when you’re being sweet, you know that?”

            “If you go around telling people I’m sweet I will stab you,” he poked at Peter’s side.

            “I don’t doubt that,” he laughed and curled up to the taller man, “I don’t have my pj’s you know.”

            “You can borrow some of my lounging clothes. They will be a bit large on you but they are quiet comfortable,” he stood and went over to his drawers to toss a long sleeved top and some sweat pants at Peter.

            “How come you always wear long sleeves?” he pulled of his shirt and put on the one Loki gave him, though the god did quickly examine where his wound was.

            “I am not comfortable showing skin, unlike most beings on this planet,” he returned to the large bed and got under the blankets. Peter laughed and quickly changed his bottoms, joining Loki in bed and snuggling up to his chest.

            “I understand that. I’m sure you look amazing under these clothes though,” he lightly tugged at Loki’s green hoodie.

            “You just want to see me naked,” he wrapped his arms around Peter who nodded. Loki pulled the blanket up over him too and kissed the top of his head, “Maybe if you’re good I’ll take off my shirt,” he ran his fingers through Peters hair as the young superhero fell asleep, mumbling something about always being good.

 

       The next morning Peter woke up around 10am being held tightly by Loki. He didn’t want to get up yet but knew that the longer he stayed, the more likely it was that Tony would discover him missing from his room. With an epic yawn, Peter began trying to free himself from Loki’s arms, to no avail.

       “Loki, Loki wake up I gotta go,” he poked at the gods sides. Groaning, Loki rolled on top of Peter.

        “I disagree…” he was half asleep.

        “Oh my god you’re a pain,” Peter shoved Loki off of him and got out of bed. He changed quickly and turned to say goodbye.

        “Did you call me your god?”

         “It’s an expression. Seriously though, I gotta go,” they shared a quick kiss before Peter headed to the window, “Don’t sleep all day!” he leapt out the window and returned to his room just in time. Thor had decided to go wake his brother up because he wanted to go to the mall with Steve and Bucky. He knew the code to Loki’s room, much to Loki’s displeasure, and came in with a cup of coffee.

         “Loki wake up I want to go shopping,” he set the coffee on the side table.

         “Why?” he pulled the blanket over his head.

         “Because Steve is going with Bucky and they invited me and you need to go outside more,” he pulled the blanket off of Loki, “I will push you out of the bed,” he smirked.

         “I am painfully aware of your morning tactics,” slowly, he got up and stretched, “I’m going to shower, you can wait,” he walked into the bathroom and Thor sat happily on the bed, laughing at Loki’s clothes scattered across the floor. He yelled through the door.

         “Brother you really should clean up after yourself!”

          “Stop coming into my room without my permission!” the shower started. Thor, being Thor, began to clean up his brothers room. Loki, being Loki, took a longer shower out of spite from being woken up to go out in public. Eventually, he finished in the shower, got dressed and followed Thor to the mall.

 

            It didn’t take long for Peter to start spamming Loki with texts while he was out. Bucky, who was one of the few that actually got along well with Loki, began to notice and pulled back from Thor and Steve to ask about it.

            “Your phone keeps buzzing.”

            “Yes I am aware.”

            “Are you going to check it?”

            “Not while those two are around. I know who it is,” he motioned towards the two blonde heroes who were walking at a much faster pace.

            “They drag us here to shop then just walk laps around the mall.”

            “At least they buy us ice cream,” they both laughed a little and caught up with Thor and Steve, who had found the ice cream stand. Loki always got mint chocolate chip because it was green and he was partial towards the color. He managed to sneak a look at his phone while everyone was chatting.

**Peter:** Good morning Loki!

**Peter:** I know I saw u this morning but I forgot to say good morning.

**Peter:** Are you going shopping with the others??

**Peter:** Just curious. I’m supposed to work on something with Tony.

**Peter:** Can you buy me socks?

**Peter:** Wait don’t cause they’ll ask...

**Peter:** Have fun at the mallllllll

            Smirking, Loki replied quickly before hiding his phone again. Bucky noticed but said nothing, deciding he would ask later.

 

            Back at the compound, Bucky followed Loki to his room while Steve and Thor went to go do whatever it is they do together. The two had grown somewhat close when they bonded over the pain they had both suffered. Tony later decided to start sending them on smaller, secretive missions that typically involved killing sex traffickers and such. Eventually they were weirdly good friends, forcing Steve to be more friendly with Loki for Bucky’s benefit.

            Loki threw his one bag of items on the dressed and sat on the bed; Bucky sat across from him. Loki did end up sneaking off to buy socks, and of course Bucky noticed.

            “Only you would go to the mall and buy socks of all things.”

            “Would you rather me purchase some underwear?” he smirked sarcastically and Bucky rolled his eyes.

            “I don’t care what you buy, I justs chose to make fun of the one time you buy socks,” he paused for a moment and looked around the room, “So...Thor and I were with you, and Peter is the only other person who texts you. I know he texts you often but this much was new…” he kept his face blank but he had a guess a to what was going on.

            “Yes well, we are closer now. But you mustn't tell Stark.”

            “Don’t worry I won’t. So does that mean Peter told you how he felt or you finally admitted that you liked him?” Bucky had a tendency to know everything about who liked who.

            “I-wait you knew he was interested in me?” he raised an eyebrow and was shocked that the somewhat-ex-assassin he considered a close friend had know this.

            “Yes, he told me a week ago and asked my advice. I told him that if he was comfortable telling you then he should go for it. However, if he wasn’t ready then there was no rush. Sides, I knew you liked him before you knew because I am smarter than you,” he smirked.

            “One, I hate you for not telling me. Two, that is excellent advice. And three, you are not smarter than me you are just better with peoples feelings,” he rolled his eyes and laid back.

            “I’m just observant,” he glanced over to the window and noticed something, “There’s a spider at your window.”

            “What?” Loki sat up and looked at the window to find Peter failing at hiding while looking through the window, “Is he aware that we can see him?”

            “He’s in denial,” he stood and went over to the window. Peter, still convinced that he was hiding well, didn’t move. Bucky opened the window and flicked Peter in the head, “We can see you genius. Come inside, I know you two are sneaking around,” he went back to sit on the bed while Peter climbed through the window.

            “How did you guys see me?” he closed the window and went to sit next to Loki.

            “Because you are not sneaky,” Loki smirked and threw an arm over Peter’s shoulder. Bucky looked at the two of them and smiled.

            “You guys fit, I’m glad. I’m going to leave you be, just be careful since most everyone is home tonight,” he stood and headed towards the door. Loki spoke up before Bucky left.

            “Thank you Bucky, you’re a good friend.”

            “Steve would agree,” he smiled and the door slid open.

            “Steve would jump off a cliff if you told him too,” they all laughed and Bucky left. The door slid shut behind him and Loki went over to lock it. Peter slid off his jacket and laid back in the bed.

            “How was the mall?”

            “Same as always, oh wait, somebody was blowing up my phone because he can’t compose his thoughts into one text,” he grabbed the bag and threw it with perfect accuracy onto Peter’s stomach, “I got your socks.”

            “Awesome!” he opened the bag to reveal some very tacky Spiderman themed socks, “Really Loki? Really?” Loki laughed and returned to the bed.

            “I do not see the problem. You are Spiderman, therefore you must wear Spiderman themed socks.”

            “I’m sorry, I don’t see you with any Loki themed socks,” he threw the socks back at Loki.

            “Have you ever actually seen anything made specifically for me?” he watched Peter scrunch up his face with frustration. He knew Loki was right. “Don’t pout, I much prefer you smiling,” he grabbed Peter’s wrist and pulled him into a kiss. When he broke the kiss, Peter slightly glared at him before smiling.

            “You’re absolutely terrible, manipulating my feelings like that,” he placed his head in Loki’s lap.

            “I did no such thing,” he began to play with the younger mans wavy hair. He could not remember that last time he felt this sense of bliss. Even though he had been living at the compound as a somewhat hero for a few years, he did not really feel at home until Peter started following him around. He never really understood why the young hero was fascinated by the mischievous god, but he enjoyed the company. Tony was not pleased at first, but since Thor had vouched for Loki, he eventually got over Peter spending his free time with him. He was also ok with it because Loki had become close with Bucky and that made Steve happy. Loki was unsure when he began to develop feelings for Peter, but it had been long enough that he did not hesitate to show affection when the two were alone.

            “What’re you thinking about?” Peter looked up at Loki who had gotten lost in thought.

            “I think about many things, enough that I would most likely keep you up all night discussing them,” he smirked softly and quietly admired the hero in his lap.

            “Then keep me up all night, it is Saturday after all,” he smiled.

            “Are you sure?”

            “If you’re comfortable with sharing, absolutely,” he sat up and pulled Loki so they were laying down facing each other.

            “I will talk you to sleep then,” he laughed slightly before continuing, “I was thinking about how easily Bucky figured it out. I may be close to him, but we’ve been sneaking around for a day and he already figured it out. It makes me wonder how quickly others will find out. I know most of them will mind their business, but I worry about Stark or someone close to him finding out. Considering you are clearly not as sneaky as you claim to be, I am fully aware that you will be the reason we get caught.” Peter tried to look offended.

            “Excuse you! I can sneak past all of Tony’s security!”

            “Bucky and I stared you down in the window and yet you didn’t move. I am aware Drax goes on about being invisible if you don’t move, but that is not true,” he laughed but continued, “Please tell me you know that’s not true.”

            “Hey, you don’t know how long I was there,” he gave Loki a quick kiss.

            “Long enough to get caught,” he sighed, “I just ask that you be more careful. While I do not wish to hide this forever, I would prefer to not get caught within the first week.”

            “That’s fair, I’ll be more cautious,” he sat up and stretched, “I’m gunna borrow your clothes again. They’re comfy,” he waited for Loki to nod before going through his drawers.

            “You could ask where they are you know.”

            “True, but this way I can go through your stuff,” he rummaged around in Loki’s drawers for a bit before picking out a hoodie and some matching sweatpants. When he removed his shirt and pants, Loki noticed a considerable bulge in his underwear.

            “Are you perpetually aroused around me?” he smirked. Peter blushed slightly and put on the sweatpants.

            “I mean, kinda. You’re really attractive and making out with you is, hot,” he slipped on the hoodie and returned to the bed. Loki moved in such a way that left Peter straddling him. “Well now you’re just adding to it.”

            “Mmmmm it’s fun...besides, I’d be more than happy to do something about it,” he looked at him in a sexually playful manner. However, he did not make any physical advances because he did not want to do anything without Peter’s consent. Making the hero uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do.

            “Maybe another time...I’ve never really done anything with anyone else…” he looked slightly embarrassed. Loki gave him a sweet kiss and spoke softly against his lips.

            “Then how about you pick out a movie and we fall asleep watching that?” Right away, Peter perked up.

            “That sounds awesome! There are so many to choose from...and you never give me this much power…” he contemplated his decision for a while. Finally, he put in the first Alien movie. He figured it was a good choice since Loki seemed to enjoy classic horror films. He claimed the new ones were too predictable and not realistic enough. Eventually, Peter would force him to watch Star Wars, somehow.

 

**Exactly 17 Days Later**

            Peter and Loki had been sneaking around for 17 days now, Peter kept count. He tried his best to spend no more time with Loki then normal, but it was really hard for him to not act like a sneaky lover when they were hanging out in the common areas. Natasha figured it out by the fifth day but didn’t tell anyone. Peter spent most of his nights with Loki, to the point where May started to question why he was spending so much time at the base, so he had to confess. May thought it was absolutely adorable and was demanding Loki come for dinner. This meant Peter had to tell Loki that he told May...five days ago.

 

            They were lazing around in Loki’s room on a Friday afternoon. Peter didn’t have classes on Friday’s so he normally spread out his school work across Loki’s floor. Loki would read or use his magic to distract the student, mostly because he would get bored and demand attention. Sometimes he would lay on top of Peter’s textbooks and notebooks because he could. Loki was basically a cat.

            “Loki you can’t lay on my stuff! How will I ever learn anything?” Peter sighed and threw his pencil onto the gods stomach.

            “Why do you need to learn all of this anyway? You’re a hero. Just charge people for saving them,” he stretched and made himself comfortable.

            “You can’t do that as a hero! I still need a job, and this stuff is interesting! Have you even glanced at my textbook? Science is basically Earth magic.”

            “I am pretty sure Strange would agree and disagree at the same time. And no, science does not interest me. Also, you are a nerd,” he smirked while Peter pouted, “What did I tell you about pouting?”

            “You called me a nerd!”

            “Are you not?”

            “Well, shut up,” Peter moved and sat on his stomach. “So...a few days ago my Aunt May was bugging me about why I was spending so much time here and she made a joke about me having a secret relationship….and I kinda told her you and I were, are, uh, dating...and now she wants to meet you…” he watched as Loki’s entire mood shifted. He got really stiff and his face went blank. Peter shifted off of him and tried to comfort him, “You don’t have too! We’re only dating anyway… if we become like, a serious relationship you’ll probably have to but-” Loki cut him off suddenly with a kiss.

            “I would be honored if you would stop acting like we’re not going to last and actually be my boyfriend. Even if it means I have to meet your aunt...and probably tell Stark,” he smirked. There was something different about Loki when he was with Peter. He was still a sarcastic, snarky ass who loved mischief, but he was caring with Peter.

            “I will agree, if you promise to behave at dinner.”

            “I always behave,” he winked then realized something, “You have been following me around for three years, and now you’ve agreed to be in a relationship with me. Yet, you’ve seen no more of me than anyone else.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean, this,” he moved away just enough to pull off his shirt to reveal scars all over. He looked like he had been through hell and back. “I am not comfortable with anybody seeing, any of this. Thanos, tortured me for two years, mentally and physically. This, was the result. Some of it was inflicted in my resistance, some just because he could. Others are just from various battles. I do not heal very well, I’ve never really taken care of myself,” he waited as Peter looked him over. He was clearly in shock from all the horrors Loki had been through, but in a weird way he was really happy that Loki trusted him enough to show him this.

            “I’m so sorry,” he gently reached out and traced a few of them, “If it helps, you’re still the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.” Loki smirked a little and rolled his eyes.

            “Don’t tell Thor that, he’ll be offended for weeks,” he flinched slightly as Peter touched one of the biggest ones.

            “I’m sorry!” he pulled his hand back quickly. Loki grabbed his wrist and returned his hand to the scar.

            “It doesn’t hurt, I’m just not use to anyone seeing, or touching,” he watched as Peter traced every single one. His touch was very soft, like he was afraid he would cause more harm. “You know, I’m not a flower,” he laughed lightly, “I’ve been through enough that you could punch me and I’d be alright,” he tried to be humorous but Peter was still processing that fact that Loki was only this tough because of the trauma.

            “Nobody here knows what you’ve been through...if they knew…”

            “Thor and Bucky know, and now you. I don’t want the rest to know because they would treat me differently. If you start treating me like I’m some sort of weak flower I will fight you.”

            “I’m pretty sure you’d kick my ass,” he laughed and Loki was relieved that Peter was smiling again. “You’re tough, and these,” he pokes lightly at a scar, “Prove that.”

            “Putting up with you makes me tough,” he laughed and Peter smacked him.

            “You’re mean!” he tackled Loki and the two halfass fought on the ground before they started to make out. Then, there was a knock on the door. Peter leapt off of Loki who scrambled to put his shirt back on before answering the door. They both looked slightly disheveled but the longer they took to open the door the more suspicious it would be. The door slid open and Loki looked slightly surprised to find Stephen Strange.

            “Have either of you seen Tony?”

            “Why, why would we know where he is? Why are you at my door of all places?” Loki moved back slightly known the wizard would make his way in regardless.

            “Because Peter basically lives in here and I thought Tony might be around.”

            “Sorry, but your mechanical booty call is not here. Nor has he ever hung around in my room,” he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Peter raised an eyebrow.

            “I’m sorry, his mechanical what?”

            “Nothing,” Stephen sighed before turning to leave. Loki wouldn’t let him go without one last quip.

            “Have you considered calling him? Or is that somehow more obvious than you wandering the compound looking for him?”

            “You two look like you just fucked so you can’t talk,” he left quickly and Loki locked the door. Peter was still confused.

            “His mechanical what????” Loki waltzed over and kissed Peter.

            “Darling, those two have been sleeping together ever since Tony processed that Pepper was never going to get back together with him,” once again, he sat on Peter’s stuff.

            “Why didn’t I know about it?”

            “Because you were too busy eyeing me,” he winked and laid back.

            “Yea…” he noticed Loki was on his stuff again, “Hey!” Loki laughed and Peter tried very hard to get him off of his stuff.

 

**Dinner With May**

He was nervous. He can’t be nervous. He was nervous. Loki had been pacing around his room for a while until he began pacing around the base. Bucky, out of sheer boredom, began following him around to see how long it would take for Loki to snap out of his nervous state. Natasha, who was keeping count of how many times Loki entered the common area she inhabited, decided enough was enough when he came through for the 11th time.

            “Loki, sit down,” she sat crossed-legged in the center of one of the three large couches. She had laid claim to this common area a long time ago and nobody bothered her when she was in there reading. However, Loki was in a trance and was unaware of her being there.

            “I can’t sit, I need to keep moving,” he paced around the room. Bucky was still following him.

            “Well Bucky can’t follow you all day,” she never actually looked up from her book while speaking. Loki stopped suddenly and Bucky nearly ran into him.

            “How long have you been following me?” he turned around to find his shadow.

            “How long have you been pacing around this place?”

            “Oh Odin…” giving up, he sat on the second empty couch. Bucky went to lay on the third and continue observing Loki, while resting. Natasha, aware that she probably needed to help, closed her book and set it on the coffee table.

            “Why are you pacing around?”

            “Because I have to be social.”

            “With Peter’s aunt I assume?”

            “I would ask how you knew, but you would just raise your eyebrow at the obvious question,”  he ran his fingers through his hair, “I am a god. I am-” Bucky cut him off.

            “Snarky, clever, sneaky, mischievous, frustrating, tall and in a secret relationship with probably the sweetest person here.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Barnes, for your amazing description of myself.”

            “You are very welcome,” he smirked and Loki glared at him. Natasha sighed.

            “Enough. Loki, normally I wouldn’t try to inflate your fake ego, but you’re going to be fine. You’ve clearly been treating Peter well and care for him a great amount, and May is a sweet person who will most likely be glad to meet you. Stop worrying and just be yourself, the version of yourself that started dating Peter. Not the one you pretend to be around here.”

            “What do you mean pretend to be? I am myself.”

            “You are still holding onto that part of you that tries to push everyone out. With Peter, you are much more, likable. Stop hiding, just live your life like the rest of us,” she grabbed her book and began reading again. She was done playing mother for the day. Loki leaned back and Bucky pondered what she said.

            “You know, she’s right. If you were as comfortable with everyone else like you are with Peter, you’d probably get along better with everyone and be happier here.”

            “I will, make an effort too. If this night goes well. I will, be myself and see what happens.”

            “Good, now let’s go get you ready,” he stood, stretched, and gestured for Loki to follow.

            “You should ask her out.”

            “What?”

            “The girl, the one you’ve been talking to on and off,” Loki took the lead and Bucky followed in silence until the reached his room.

            “She lives in Portland.”

            “We have jets. I’m serious Bucky. If I can be happy, so can you. I know you want to go live a normal life, so do it. You’ve no obligation to stay here for Steve. You two can be friends with you living your own life,” he began looking through his clothing to find something suitable for tonight. Bucky, now being the one told what to do, sat on the bed and threw a pillow at Loki. “Why??”

            “Because you’re right and I hate it when you’re right.”    

            “Yes well, that very much sounds like a you problem,” he smirked. He learned that phrase from Peter.

 

            Around 6:45, Loki and Peter headed to Aunt May’s home. Dinner was at 7 and Loki drove rather fast. All the Avengers had their own vehicle, or set of vehicles depending on the person, and Loki ended up with a very sleek looking black Corvette. Peter had never actually been inside of it, and he was having the time of his life. They parked at May’s house at exactly 6:59, and Loki did not want to get out of the car.

            “Loki, you’re going to be fine. She’s going to love you! Trust me,” he reached over and squeezed Loki’s hand.

            “I’ll feel better after the dinner,” he turned off the car and got out, “Here we go,” walking over and taking Peter’s hand, he took a deep breath and followed his boyfriend to the door. Peter rang the doorbell and within seconds May opened the door.

            “Hi! I’m so glad you could make it,” she shook Loki’s hand and stepped aside, “Come in! You both look so handsome.” Peter groaned.

            “Mayyy, you said you’d behave!”

            “Look at him!” she gestured to Loki who was smirking.

            “I very much do appreciate the compliment. You look lovely a well,” he smiled and Peter was impressed.

            “Oh I don’t! In this cooking apron...come on dinner should be just about ready,” she lead them to the kitchen where she had set a nice table and had a few things already out to eat. Loki sat next to Peter who began serving them both starter salads. May brought out the brisket and set it in the center of the table before sitting down. There was also a side of steamed vegetables and rice.

 

            Overall the dinner went by very smoothly. Loki made good conversation and May clearly approved of him. She also told a few stories to embaress Peter, all of which Loki enjoyed. Afterwards they headed back to the compound and to Loki’s room. Loki was relieved with how the evening went, and did not hesitate to strip out of his nice outfit to just his underwear. Peter was left speechless.

            “See something you like?” he smirked and debating putting pants, “You know, I can sleep in just this if you’d like,” he watched as Peter tried to compose his thoughts before nodding. Loki smirked and climbed into bed. It wasn’t too late, but they normally watched a bit of TV before falling asleep. Peter took off his shirt and nice pants and hesitated for a moment before joining Loki in bed in only his underwear.

            “So what do you wanna watch?” Loki hummed and kissed Peter’s cheek.

            “Whatever you what, but no syfy nonsense” he leaned back against the headboard and Peter curled up against him. They watched random things on TV for a little while before Loki caught Peter staring up at him. “Did you desire something?” Without answering, Peter leaned up to kiss him. Something about this felt different though. Peter pulled slightly away before laying back.

            “So are you going to kiss me or not?” he bit his lower lip and his eyes looked full of lust. Loki did not hesitate to lean over and kiss him passionately. Peter wrapped his arms around around Loki’s neck and pulled the god on top of him. Both men were rather turned on and Peter began to rub up against Loki who did the same. He pulled back for a moment, much to Peter’s frustration.

            “I refuse to do anything without your consent,” he looked serious and Peter was happily surprised to know that Loki cared this much.

            “You have my full consent. Please, have your way with me,” he smirked and Loki began kissing him again. It was Peter’s first time so the God of Mischief was gentle with him, and both had a very satisfying night.

 

            The next morning Peter was cuddled up to Loki who was holding him close. It was nearing noon and nobody seemed to notice the that the two were sleeping in. Loki woke up first due to his stomach growling, and smiled when he realized that there was a naked Peter pressed against him. He tried to move without disturbing the young superhero but he did not succeed. Peter groaned a little and opened one eye.

            “Hey…” he smiled sweetly and opened his other eye.

            “Good morning,” he kissed Pete’s forehead and sat up a little, “I think we should get up, it’s nearly noon.”

            “You’re making me get up after last night? What if I can’t walk?” he smirked and Loki laughed.

            “I appreciate your confidence in me, but you should know that was me being gentle,” he winked and stood. Peter eyed him while he stretched and got dressed.

            “That was gentle? Damn, I can’t wait to see you rough,” he stood and got dressed as well. He went over to Loki and hugged him, “Thank you, for meeting May and for being gentle.”

            “You are the only person who has ever thanked me for sex,” he smirked and hugged him back, “You are very welcome.” The couple kissed and eventually made there way to the kitchen area to find something to eat. While Loki had somewhat fixed his hair, Peter did not and had a mixture of sex hair and bed head. Natasha was in there eating a sandwich with Steve. Steve looked at both of them before speaking.

            “Good morning. Peter, your hair is a mess,” he took a sip of his drink. Loki, now realizing that Peter’s hair was clearly a mess, tried to go along with it.

            “He needs a haircut.” Peter looked offended.

            “I think my hair is perfect thank you. I just move around a lot in my sleep,” he smiled and sat at the island, “Loki are you cooking?”

            “If you desire something then yes,” he opened the fridge to see what was available. He had gotten rather good at cooking and everybody was a fan of his food. Natasha set her sandwich down.

            “If you make breakfast I want eggs.”

            “You already have food.”

            “If I had known you were cooking I would have waited to eat,” she moved to sit at the island and Steve followed.

            “I’ll take some breakfast as well.”

            “I’ll just make a buffet,” Loki pulled out eggs, bacon and hashbrowns to cook everybody some food. Natasha smirked at Peter, knowing very well why his hair was a mess, and Peter tried to hide a blush. Steve just watched Loki cook, for some reason he could not get his food to taste the same even though he did exactly what Loki did. Bucky had figured it out to a degree, but it still wasn’t the same.

            “Hey Loki, did you convince Bucky to go to Portland?” Steve finished his drink and leaned back in his chair. This morning, while he was on a run with Bucky, he found out that Bucky was debating going to Portland to meet the girl he had been talking to.

            “In a sense, yes,” he began putting food onto the plates. Steve looking somewhat bothered and Natasha clarified things.

            “Steve, he didn’t listen to you because you refuse to try and find a date. Loki found a date and has a relationship, so Bucky is going to listen to him.”

            “You have a relationship?” he tried not to look surprised. Loki served them and rolled his eyes.

            “Yes, I have managed to find a relationship with someone who is, a better person than me. If I can do it, Bucky can too.” Tony walked in.

            “What can Bucky do?” he went over to the fridge and grammed some orange juice. Loki sat at the island with the others and began to eat.

            “Have a relationship. Tony, since when do you drink orange juice?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

            “Since Strange decided to lecture me on drinking too many energy drinks and used magic to change them into orange juice,” he sighed and stood on the other side of the counter, “Can we go back to this relationship thing, who is Bucky trying to date?” he made some hand gestures like he always does. Steve responded to him first.

            “Some girl he has a thing for in Portland. They’ve been talking for a few months now and since apparently Loki has a relationship, Bucky can have one too.”

            “Don’t sound so jealous Steve, we all know you liked him,” Tony laughed and Steve ate in silence. Bucky was not the person he had a thing for. Tony continued, “Loki, our Loki, has a girlfriend?”

            “Boyfriend,” he didn’t make eye contact and kept eating.

            “You’re gay?”

            “I am whatever I want to be,” he watched Tony as the man was clearly fascinated with the idea of Loki having a boyfriend.

            “Who is it? Do we know him? Do I know him? I know a lot of people,” he finished his orange juice Peter was about to have a heart attack. Natasha just watched while Steve continued to eat in silence.

            “That is my private business Stark,” he tried to avoid looking over at Peter, who lost control of his sense.

            “IT’s me,” he blurted that out of nowhere. Steve choked on his food and Natasha sighed. She knew this would happen. Tony, however, thought it was a joke.

            “Very funny Peter. I know you know who it is, you’re always following him around. Who is it?” Neither Loki nor Peter spoke. Steve had collected himself and could tell that Peter was telling the truth. Natasha paused her eating to speak.

            “Peter and Loki are in a relationship and have been for a little while now. Last night Loki went to meet Aunt May, so you can call her if you don’t believe me,” she continued to eat. Tony had no words. For a moment, the kitchen was filled with awkward silence and Tony processed what was going on.

           “Dammit,” he nearly slammed his fists on the island. Peter was about to crap his pants and Loki was ready to fight. “I owe Strange 50 bucks.”

           “What the fuck,” Loki looked at him in shock. Tony shrugged.

           “You think somebody follows you around for three years without having a crush? I’m not an idiot, contrary to your belief. I bet Strange 50 bucks that you wouldn’t go out with Peter for the same reason Thor is afraid to date a human.”

           “Mortality.”

           “Exactly! Strange said it wouldn’t matter and now I owe him money,” he glanced at Peter who was still processing everything.

           “Did you make this bet before or after you two spent the night together?” Loki quipped. Tony shot back without hesitation.

            “I’m sorry, why is Peter’s hair a mess? Cause I know what his bed-head looks like, and it’s not that,” he smirked and Loki did not answer. Steve stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

            “Thank you, for that image in my head,” he left and Natasha silently followed. Tony laughed and looked at Peter.

            “Pete, you could’ve told me you know.”

            “I just, thought you wouldn’t approve…” he half ass shrugged and Tony walked over to pat his back.

            “Hey, if anyone can keep Loki in line, it’s you,” he winked at Loki who was debating throwing an orange at him. “I’m going to leave now, suddenly I am being forced to think about things,” he left and Peter looked over at Loki.

            “This was the most stressful morning of my life.”

            “It’s 12:07, so not morning anymore,” he smirked and Peter reached over to smack him.

            “Shut up,” he moved one chair over to sit next to Loki. “Thanks for breakfast by the way, it was delicious,” he kissed Loki’s cheek.

            “Anything for you spidey-boy,” he smirked at Peter’s somewhat irritated face.

            “I’m 20 thank you very much.”

            “And I’m a fair amount older than you, so that is your new nickname,” before Peter could protest, Loki pulled him close for a kiss. And then Thor walked in.

            “BROTHER WHY ARE YOU KISSING PETER?” Loki pulled back quickly and threw an orange at Thor.

            “Stop fucking yelling! Because we’re dating, now go away,” Loki turned back to his food and Peter laughed.

            “Hi Thor.”

            “Hello Peter! I am glad to see you two are together finally. I was starting to wonder if I would have to force Loki to ask you to dinner,” he walked over and sat with them. Loki sighed.

            “Is there anybody here, aside from Steve, who didn’t know Peter liked me?” he looked at Peter who shrugged. Thor laughed.

            “Oh Loki, it was fairly obvious. Though I did not figure it out as quickly as some of the others,” he gave Peter a friendly slap on the back the made the hero jump, “Have a good breakfast. I shall leave you be,” he left and Loki stood.

            “Come on.”

            “Where are we going?”

            “Anywhere but here,” he walked out and Peter followed him with a smile on his face. He was really enjoying this.


	2. Magic and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is left having to deal with the fact that he has a thing for Stephen, who doesn't seem opposed to the idea.

Tony Stark was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling doing something he hasn’t done it a while: thinking about his feelings. A few hours ago, he found out that Peter and Loki were in a relationship and that he owed Strange 50 bucks. However, he didn’t want to call Strange yet because it would most likely lead to another night in bed and for some reason that was bugging him. 

_ It really shouldn’t be this hard,  _ he thought,  _ Just tell the man your feelings and if he doesn’t feel the same way...nope not doing it.  _ He sighed and sat up. Peter waited three years, three long years, before he got to be with Loki and he seemed beyond happy. Tony had been sleeping with Strange since Pepper left him, so there was no reason why he couldn’t tell Strange the truth. Except that that Tony refused to be hurt again, so instead he went to his lab to work on whatever he had to work on currently. 

 

_ *Buzz Buzz*  _ his phone sat on his work desk buzzing as Strange tried to call him. Bruce was rubbing his temples in frustration.

“Tony, would you please answer your phone...it’s been ringing for ten minutes now,” he placed his hands on the desk and looked over at the engineer who seemed lost in his work.

“Whoever it is can take a hint,” he continued tinkering with his new invention. Bruce, reaching the end of his patience, grabbed Tony’s phone and answered it.

“Hello? Yes this is Bruce...yea he’s right here,” he extended the phone out to Tony who just stared at it. “Tony, it’s Stephen.”

“I know,” he took it and hurried out of the room. “Hey Stephen.”

“Tony, you’ve been ducking my calls.”

“Have a lot going on, with Peter dating Loki and such.”

“So you owe me money? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Oh goodie you figured it out,” Tony wandered into his room, “I’ll just leave it somewhere for you to come-” suddenly, Stephen hung up and opened a portal into Tony’s room. “I didn’t mean come right now. I thought we were having a rather lovely discussion over the phone Strange,” he paced slightly around the room, avoiding the area Stephen inhabited. 

“Tony, why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not. I’m living my life and hanging out on my favorite side of the bedroom. The question is why are you so desperate to see me?” Tony was convinced he had won this argument. Stephen, however, just sighed.

“Tony... would you just tell me what’s going on?” silence, “I will resort to magic to get the truth out of you,” he raised an eyebrow and Tony gave in, sorta.

“Do you want to go out? Like, on a date, to dinner?” he spoke rapidly and decided to be forward so the conversation wouldn’t last longer than necessary. 

“I would comment on the suddenness of your request, but we have been sleeping together for a while...When and where would you like to go?” he smirked. Part of him had been wondering if Tony would ever want to take this seriously. However, in fear of complicating things Stephen never brought it up. Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Tomorrow. 7pm. I will text you the restaurant when I decide. It’ll most likely be expensive so don’t go in,” he gestured to all of Stephen, “wizardly things.” They both laughed lightly and Stephen opened a portal to leave. 

 

“Tomorrow then,” he stepped through and closed the portal. Tony couldn’t help but smile like a school boy in love. Now all he had to do was pick a nice restaurant, a nice suit and not freak out beforehand. 

 

**Date Night**

 

Tony had selected a fancy French seafood restaurant called Le Bernardin, one of his favorites. He had purchased a new, all black Armani suit and black tie with a nice white shirt, and black fancy shoes. He wore his Ironman socks though, because he was Tony and he liked fun socks. As he looked himself over in the mirror, he thought about how many times he had done this before. Pepper and him would go out all the time, but after he went to space to fight Thanos they fell apart, and there was no putting back the pieces this time. Stephen had come as a strange sense of comfort to him. Though the wizard was the last to offer his condolences for Tony’s engagement falling apart, he was the first to offer real comfort, in his own way. They were both sarcastic, witty, bossy, egotistical and really good at sex. Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It slid open to reveal Natasha in casual clothes with both her hands in her jacket pockets.

“You going out?” her face was mostly blank aside from a faint smirk.

“Uh, yes. Why do you ask?”

“With Stephan?”

“Yes, why are you asking? Did you guys take bets or something?”

“Nobody bets against me because I always win. I’m just curious,” she turned to go but paused, “Have fun Tony,” she walked off and Tony’s jaw was slightly dropped. Natasha was still somewhat of a mystery to him. How Cap got to know her well enough to develop a thing for her was byond him. He checked the time and realized he had to get going if he wanted to be at Strange’s by 7. 

 

Tony pulled up in his newest Audi and got out just in time to open the passenger door for Stephen. He was also wearing a rather nice black suit with a white shirt and a deep blue tie. Tony smirked as he eyed the taller man.

“Nice to see you got dressed up for dinner,” he smirked and Stephen got in the car.

“You did ask me to,” he winked and Tony closed the door. He got in the driver's seat and took one more look at Stephen before driving them to their reservation at 7:15. Tony did his best to keep conversation minimal and focus on driving, since Stephen still had issues with cars after his accident. When they arrived a shofer opened the door for Tony then for Stefan. 

“Will you be needing anything else Mr. Stark?”

“No thank you,” he tossed the keys to him, “Take care of her.” The shofer boy took the car and Tony lead Stephen inside. He looked around and smirked before stopping Tony.

“Did you book the entire restaurant?”

“But of course! For two hours,” he lead them to the table in the center of the room that was decorated with roses, two fancy wine glasses and a candle. Tony pulled out Stephen’s chair like a gentleman and sat across from him. Right away, the waiter brought out some bread and poured a lovely red wine into both of their glasses. 

“Would you like some water as well?”

“Yes please, and some iced tea,” Tony smiled and set his napkin on his lap as the waiter left.

“I take it you also already ordered for us?” Tony nodded and Stephen smirked, “You really do go all out don’t you?” he too placed his napkin on his lap.

“Have you met me? Subtlety isn’t my strong suit, besides I waited this long. I have to show off!” 

“Why did you wait this long?” he took a sip of his wine and placed his napkin on his lap. Tony was sitting silently, trying to piece together his answer to make it sound less, pathetic. “Tony?”

“Right, well you didn’t seem like the relationship type of person and I wasn’t sure I was either after...” he paused as their food was placed in front of them. If there was one thing everyone knew it was how waiters had terrible timing.

“Can I get you two anything else?”

“No thank you.” The waiter left and Tony continued, “After Pepper...However, after Loki and Peter got together I decided I might as well take a chance. Though, I was trying to avoid you but you made that difficult. So I figured fuck it and if you said no I would just bury myself in my work like I always do.”

“That doesn’t seem healthy. And you can’t avoid someone who has the ability to open a portal to anywhere I can imagine,” he smirked and tried not to roll his eyes. 

“You speak from experience, and I would like to be given a second chance at hiding from you,” he began to eat as Stephen answered.

“Sometimes I feel as though you are still a child,” he took a bite of his food, “My work, my magic, centers me. It is who I am. You, however, use it to hide from who you are because who you are, or at least used to be, is not who you wanted to be. You hide in the suit, and come out when you feel comfortable.”

“Suddenly you’re an expert on me?”

“Tony, we’ve been sleeping together long enough that if I didn’t know you I’d be an idiot,” he paused to take another bite but continued his thoughts, “You stayed in your lab for a solid week after Pepper broke it off. Not even Peter could get you to come out,” pause, “You came out for me.”

“Are you speaking literally or figuratively? Because I’ve always been open about my sexuality,” he smirked at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Tony,” he looked serious.

“What? Have you considered that I might not want to talk about this?”

“How can you ask me out if you can’t discuss your feelings?”

“Who do you know that wants to just discuss their feelings all the time? Nobody. At least I have feelings. You never expressed any interest in my other than sexually and yet you wondered why I waited so long to ask you out? I would’ve opened up a long time ago about my feelings if you acted like you had any.” They stared silently at each other for a moment before Strange sighed.

“I’m not going to argue with you, however I am going to present some counterpoints to your emotionally driven statements. I cared, I always cared. I came to you to help when Pepper left. Nobody asked me to help, in fact nobody told me what was going on. I came looking for you one day to talk and discovered a mess of a man in his lab, barely eating or sleeping. I helped you because I cared. I came to you everyday because I cared. I didn’t just sleep with you because I desired you sexually, I wanted to be close to you. I realize I do not express my emotions like others do, but I always cared for you. I may not have expressed this through words, but I did my best to do so through my actions. Ask your A.I., I’m sure she has video evidence of this,” he continued eating as Tony digested everything that was just stated. 

“Why did you care?” 

“Because you were willing to sacrifice your life for others. You fought your absolute hardest against Thanos, and you’ve been fighting your whole life. But you don’t fight for yourself. I wanted you,” he paused, “I wanted you to fight for yourself for once. I helped after Pepper because I wanted you to see you as I did: as someone worth fighting for. When we started sleeping together you seemed much happier and I rather enjoyed it so I saw no harm. You started fighting for yourself, even if you didn’t realize. You started taking care of yourself again, and spending time with the others. I became rather, attached to you, quicker then I’d like to admit, and had no intentions of leaving your side.”

“Stephen, I’m not sure I’ve heard you talk this much ever. Let alone about, feelings and such. Thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Of course,” he smiled. They ate and talked about various things going on, including the fact that Tony still owed Stephen 50 bucks. Every now and then the waiter came over just as Tony made a sexual joke, which was somewhat uncomfortable for the young waiter. After dinner Tony drove them back to the New York Sanctum and walked Strange up to the door. 

“I would invite myself in but I’m not sure most first dates end in sex.”

“Isn’t that what first dates are for?”

“No that’s what tinder is for,” he laughed and sighed, “I should get going before your eyes dare me to come in.”  
“Have they not already?” he winked.

“Oh they have, but I’m trying to ignore it,” Tony paused, “Thank you for coming tonight.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” he leaned down and kissed the shorter man, “I shall see you tomorrow,” he winked and went inside. Tony couldn’t help but smile as he returned to the car. Though he wanted to go in, he drove back to the base very happy about how the night went. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Stephen had said.

 

Tony made his way to one of the living spaces to find Peter and Loki snuggled up on the couch, in the dark, eating popcorn and watching a movie. He smirked at the sight.

“What are you two watching?” he ventured in a bit more to sit on the other couch. Peter paused it and looked over at him smirking.

“Alien Covenant. He’s still not caught up,” he poked Loki’s cheek, “How was your date?”

“Good, really good,” he smirked and stood, “I shall, leave you two to your movie night,” he looked them over once more before leaving. Though silent, Loki was the most relaxed and happy Tony had ever seen him. Peter was his usual self, just snuggled up to someone. It was a rather cute image. 

 

**Uniqueness**

 

Tony slept well that night, dreaming of various adventures he wanted to take Stephen on. He stayed up for a bit going over the footage of the wizard caring for him often. He would do small things such as pull the blankets up to keep Tony warm, or pull him close when the mechanic was clearly having nightmares. Other things were more obvious and Tony was somewhat frustrated that he had not seen them. Stephen learned quickly how Tony liked his drinks, of all sorts, and always had them ready to go. He also made a point to stick around until Tony was ready to part ways, never leaving before Tony had something to do unless he too had pressing matters. And then there was the sweet kisses at night. Tony had always been asleep for them, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. had compiled a collection of clips when Stephen would kiss Tony on the forehead or lips in his sleep. Soft enough not to wake Tony but enough that Tony always smiled in his sleep. Though he couldn’t spend all morning lingering on his feelings.

 

Tony decided he should go see if Loki was making breakfast. Anybody who lived in the compound knew that Loki was the “masterchef” and Tony missed his meals for the past two weeks. Today, luckily, he made it just in time. Loki had just pulled out the items to make a large breakfast and Peter, Natasha and Bucky were already waiting at the table.

“You guys look like a bunch of his followers,” he smirked and went over to the Keurig. Peter quipped back.

“Technically I am his follower,” he grinned and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“He does follow me around. What kind of coffee are you making?” he glanced over as he began cooking the eggs and bacon.

“Dark roast, do you want some?” Peter groaned.

“Don’t give him coffee then he has coffee breath all day and I don’t want to kiss that.” Loki laughed and Tony pulled out a second cup.

“Absolutely Loki, you can have all of my coffee,” he smirked and everyone but Peter was laughing. As Tony went to sit with the rest, a portal opened up in the kitchen and Stephen stepped through. 

“Good morning everyone. I see that Loki is making breakfast. I shall join you all,” he moved to sit next to Tony who groaned mockingly.

“I’m sorry who invited you over?” 

“You did when you didn’t spend the night last night,” he winked and Tony nearly blushed. Natasha was smirking while Peter sank in his chair even more. Loki threw an orange at his head.

“Hey!” he threw the orange back but Loki dodged it.

“Slouching isn’t flattering,” he placed the food on multiple plates and set it in the center of the table. “Enjoy, and eat it before more show up asking for round two.” Happily, everyone ate breakfast until Tony and Strange retreated to a more private setting. More specifically, Tony’s room to get his wallet to finally pay Strange back. 

“You know, for a man who likes to hand out money, you sure are hard to get money from.”

“Giving Peter shopping money and losing a bet are two very different things,” he pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it over. Suddenly he was overcome with a terrible desire to kiss Stephen, one that he gave into. Surprised, but not upset, Stephen pulled the shorter man closer and returned the kiss happily. He hummed lightly as they pulled away.

“We’ve only had one date and you’re already making a move on me?”

“It was just a kiss, don’t get too excited,” he winked. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“I can feel your erection pressed against me Tony.”

“Well, yea but that’s not my fault,” he sighed. In the past few seconds he just ran through how everything was between them, “What are we doing?”

“Standing in your room very turned on, what did you think we were doing?”

“No I mean, in general. What are we doing? I feel like a high schooler who’s skirting around his crush. We’ve been fucking for how long now?” he stepped away and began pacing slightly, “I know I want to do things right but I liked what we had. Why can’t we just, add a relationship to that? You know, dinner and movies and stuff but also sex.”

“Isn’t that just what a relationship is?”

“Well yes but, we don’t have to start from step one. I already know you, and I know you already know me. Why can’t we just be together, seriously, and just, go from here?” he was somewhat rambling but Stephen knew what he meant.

“Given your rambling, I’m just going to fix this,” he grabbed Tony and pulled him into a kiss before continuing, “Anthony Edward Stark-”

“Oh my god you’re going to propose.”

“What? No! Just listen you idiot,” he sighed, “Would you do my the honor of, officially, becoming my partner?” he waited patiently as Tony smiled up at him.

“Yes. Also, if you had proposed, totally would’ve said yes,” he winked and kissed Stephen before anything else could be said. 

“I might want to actually be your partner for a while before I propose.”

“See, part of me wants to beat you in proposing and part of me wants to be proposed to,” he smirked and Stephen kissed him again. 

“Bring it on Stark.” They started making out which ended up leading to sex, much to their pleasure. 

 

Afterwards both men were laying in bed out of breath and Tony’s stomach growled. Stephen couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“How can you be hungry? We just ate breakfast,” he looked at Tony who was smirking like a fool.

“Can you blame me? I’m always hungry after you go to town,” he winked and sat up to stretch. Strange pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

“It’s my turn to take you out.”

“Oh are we taking turns? Is this going to turn into some sort of competition?”

“Would it really be us if it didn’t?” They both laughed and eventually got up to find some more food. It ended up being a really nice day, that turned into a nice week, that turned into a nice month. Yes, they bickered every now and then, but honestly they just, fit together. To the point where they became super flirtatious around everyone else on purpose because it was hilarious. They tried to one up each other on every date too, so much so that Tony had to place a rule that no surprise dates could be in other dimensions since Tony didn’t have the ability to do that. The real questions was, who was going to propose first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as long but I'll probably be doing part two's for each chapter!


End file.
